Not His Crystals
Log Title: Not His Crystals Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 26, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Soundwave is getting possessive with the crystals again. Delusion and Knightmare intervene. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:37:09 on Monday, 26 November 2018.' ' ' Soundwave is as usual by the same group of crystals hes been by the last few days. He hasnt left to recharge or refuel or anything. This guardianship has become a full on obsession as of late. Delusion has been fairly scarce lately- a few fly-bys but precious little time actually down working on the city. But today, the jet slows and banks, and Delusion transforms and drops gently to the ground. Soundwave is perfectly still for a long time before looking up "Ah. Good evening, Delusion." He greets. "What brings you to my.. our city?" Delusion inclines her head to Soundwave in greeting and clasps her hands behind her back as she begins to stroll through the city. "I have been unfortunately busy, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten to keep an optic on this place. Now, I have a little time for a more thorough visit." Soundwave pauses. "Monitoring: Unnecessary." He says. "Harmonex is firmly under control." He says. "How are things in Valvolux?" Delusion smirks. "Progressing nicely," she says unhelpfully. She reaches out to touch one of the crystals, running her fingers over it as it vibrates. Soundwave pauses. "They're quieter as of late. Im not sure why. Maybe they're suspecting what is to come." He says, forgetting the monotone for once. Maybe hes slipping. "This ones make a good resonsance isnt it?" Delusion hmms. "Still in tune, yes.. but not as violent. Perhaps it's cyclical." Soundwave nods "As close as I've got to them as of late.. they feel almost like a sparkbeat. A pulse. Perhaps of cybertron itself." He says. He runs a finger over the crystal closest to him, shuddering softly at the vibration. Delusion shakes her head. "If there were time, I would observe the fauna and flora of the swamps to see if they experience a similar quiescence. Unfortunately, other matters are somewhat more important for now." Soundwave tilts his head. "What other matters concern you, Delusion?" he asks, his voice a bit distant. Delusion chuckles. "The Fallen, of course. If he decides to destroy the planet, one city more or less will make little difference." Soundwave nods "Yes. And Valvolex is next on his list. Harmonex is safe though." Delusion shrugs. "Conflict at Valvolux is certainly more likely than here, yes. If things escalate, though.." She runs her hand down the surface of the crystal. "The Fallen does not seem to be balked by sanity or scale in pursuit of his obsession. He would burn down the world if he found it necessary." Soundwave shakes his head. "There is nothing to be gained from him here. We never have threatened him, nor do we have the lenses." its weir.d Normally he'd be all about protecting Tarn. That hasn't even come up. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Nothing to be gained? How do you know the crystals themselves aren't some artifact of power? They do appear in unlikely forms, sometimes." Soundwave nods "I will protect them. As I always have. I have defenses I am building. From all outside sources." oh dear. Delusion simply gives Soundwave a level look for a long moment in silence. "So.. I have a different question for you. If these crystals beat with the spark of Cybertron... what happens if something threatens that spark?" Soundwave pauses. "The spark is not threatened..." He syas. "Yet. You have a point, yes. I have been thinking." oh dear. "Harmonex city is under your protection correct?" Delusion tilts her head. "Dominicon protection. In practice, that means I usually have the easiest time coming to visit, but all of us would attempt to stop a threat if it materialized." Soundwave nods "The crystals and the city are two different elements. You may have your city. The crystals are mine." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Interesting statement." Dominicon Delusion says, "Ah, Knightmare. Soundwave is attempting to assert ownership of the crystals. Care to make a statement?" Soundwave is somewhat surprised there isnt much of a fight for them. Maybe they're ok with that. Which is weird. "I will make a protective wall around them. Keep them seperate. Keep them mine. And Harmonex can be neutral territory." He probably isnt listening to what hes saying now. Just those crystals. Delusion leans against the crystal she'd been touching, the better to give Soundwave that unimpressed look. "I find it fascinating that you would conceive of the crystals as being a separate entity from the city, given their intermingling nature. It's not as if there would be a city here absent the phenomenon." Soundwave pauses. "I forsee them becomeing a spectacle." He says. "Tourism groups coming out to chip off a piece here or there the city making profits off of it, soon the resonance will be a quarter of what it is.... no. The crystals.. will have to be protected from Harmonex itself." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Asserting ownership? And how.. is he trying to make this claim?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Oh, he's arguing that he can have the crystals and we get the city. As if it makes a difference." Delusion hmphs. "Soundwave," she says softly. "There's no people here to rule. There might never be a flourishing city here again. And none of us are going to let con-men have free run of the place." Dominicon Knightmare says, "..... does he appear damaged? Only reason I could believe Soundwave would be so utterly moronic." Soundwave pauses. "Dust Devil and I found an ampitheater in the ruins." He says. “With that and the new buildings proposed. It is only a matter of time before people come, if the war does not come first. Neither city or war will have the crystals." Dominicon Delusion says, "He's all caught up on the future, to the point of missing the present." Soundwave is by a group of crystals outside the city. Hes not ina n aggressive pose, but he has been in the same position for days, maybe longer. Hes kneeling by a crystal, his hand on it, listening. His optic band is darker then normal and he isnt as quick to respon to new people as normal. Hes here. Hes functioning right. But something is definately...off with him. His voice is distant and quiet. "Nevertheless. The more people come. The more the crystals are in danger. They need a seperate protector then the city. I know them better then anyone." Delusion sighs. "If you wish to -run- a city- not just protect it, then that's not a part-time position. If you really wanted to protect Harmonex and also see it developed into a thriving city again, you'd have to step down from your position in the Empire." Soundwave shakes his head. "You protect Valvolex and Harmonex city. I do not see why I cannot protect the crystals and keep doing what I always have done." what has he always done? Well he doesnt say. Its just...not important right now. "Besides. I am not running a city. I am protecting the crystals." Knightmare is heard before she is seen, her engines easily heard as she comes over the horizon at her typical sedate pace, nor is it long before she gets close enough to the city that she does the typical Transformer flip and changes into robot form as she floats down and lands near Delusion, "What.. is this idiocy I am hearing about protecting one thing.. but not the other?" Delusion is leaning on a crystal, apparently undisturbed by its unceasing vibration. "Soundwave, there's a difference between ruling a city and protecting a space. If things grow here and you're determined to be responsible for them, sooner or later you'll have to choose between here and the Empire. And we all know what Megatron will do if you choose here." Delusion rolls her optics and nods a greeting to Knightmare. "He's determined that he's capable of being two different people at once, apparently." Soundwave pauses. "I've protected them so far. Megatron in all his glory has allowed it. My protection keeps him from destroying it. I hope the day won't come when I have to.." He pauses, holding his temples for a moment. Those vibrations. So close those crystals. He shakes his head to clear it. "I will make sure it doesnt happen." Knightmare looks down at Soundwave for a long moment then sighs a bit, facepalming for a moment. "You sound delusional." She pauses, glances at Delusion then back at Sounds, "You sound like Starscream. Making promises you know you can't keep." She steps past the other Dominicon and approaches the Decepticon, still looking down at him, "You already know you cannot defend these crystals and if oyu were rational you would know that Megatron would never protect them. That he would order /you/ to destroy them on a WHIM." Delusion gives Knightmare a tiny shrug at the name check. "Though you wouldn't be the first Decepticon leader to decide that reality was optional." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave: Is not delusional." He says, his shoulders tensing but ne still doesn't move away fromt eh crystals. "Soundwave has kept Megatron away so far. As long as this continues to benefit Megatron, Soundwave can continue to do so." His fists clench. "Furthermore: Soundwave is /not/ Starscream." Knightmare crosses her arms as she doesn't break her gaze on Soundwave, "Tell me, Soundwave. If he ordered yuo to destroy the crystals. Would you?" Soundwave looks away for a moment, down at the crystals themselves. He is completely silent. Delusion glances at Knightmare. "Or, perhaps, if Shockwave or Starscream realized you were spending so much of your effort on a remote location, how tempted would they be to take it away, just to get one up on you?" Soundwave says quietly to that one. "They can try. I will defend it from them." Delusion nods. "And if that keeps you away from your work with the Empire? Would you yield your position there to some opportunist who wishes to be the power behind the throne there?" Soundwave pauses. "Are you saying you consider the crystals as a threat to my position. As a threat to my empire. That other Decepticons may think so as well?" Knightmare sighs, "Tell me, Soundwave... do you remember who destroyed this city in the first place? Who's army bombed it to rubble?" Soundwave murmurs. "Do you remember why?" He asks, tensing a bit. "Do you consider this a threat to the Empire.." Delusion tilts her head at Soundwave. "Recall that we're not in the Empire anymore, but we do know it -quite- well. Running the Intelligence division is a full time job. Protecting and growing a city on your own is also a full time job. The moment those come into conflict, either Megatron is going to decide the distraction's not worth it, or some other commander will decide it's an opportunity they can't let pass and move you out of position. And remove your bargaining power with it." Soundwave has always known Delusion's words to be true on this. And he knows the two are going to come into conflict sooner then later. He powers up his weapons with an audible hum, but doesn't fire on anything as of yet. "You are correct." he says in a flat tone, even more emotionless then his normal tone. "By choosing the crystals and not the city. I am deluding myself. There has been so much work unfinished since I started rebuilding Harmonex." he stares for a long time at the crystals. "You may go. Both of you." Knightmare simply crosses her arms, "Do I remember why? Of course I remember why my home was destroyed. Megatron threw a tantrum... like he always does when he does not get his way." Delusion narrows her optics. "I'm not leaving while you've got weapons hot." She drops a hand down to her side. Soundwave shakes his head. "You know nothing. Of what the cause is. Megatron destroys things that get in his way yes. But it was never about that. It wasn't always about that. Peace through tyranny." He says. "It was about freedom. It was about rising above an oppressive government. The cause is more then the random acts of violence we've been seeing. You served it and yet you were blind to it, as so many Decepticons are. It is my privledge..no. My duty to make sure at least one Decepticon remembers what we stand for and still fights for it. These crystals sing again. They are not just the return of music. They are a sign. A signal that even through the destruction... cybertron will rise. These crystals represent everything Decepticon. And I...will not allow them to fall to any threat. Foreign or domestic. Megatron. If he is still the same person he was when I joined. Will understand why I protect it.He will see where others are blind." his weaposn do power down. "I am not going to let anger make me do something I will regret." Knightmare sighs and shakes her head, "Oh.. I remember well. Remember being sent the video by Starscream. Of the bombs falling, of the buildings falling from the damage.. of it's citizens being hurt. This city was about /all/ of them... the buildings, the people, the sounds, the crystals. ALL OF IT." She steps closer, "And remember.. raise a weapon to one of my Daughters and I will rip you to shreads. All without hurting the crystals. I made my pledge to protect everything within this city, and you just threatened both it AND one of my Daughters." Delusion shakes her head. "I could speak of times past and whether Megatron would do this or that, but the real problem here is that you're giving yourself a false choice. You could attempt to do everything yourself and fail.. or you can accept that you're just going to have to share." Dominicon Delusion says, "Idiot. I lived in Vos when it fought its war with Tarn. I know what lies the Empire tells to hide its shames." Soundwave shakes his head. "What good would sharing do? If it is Megatron's will , it will be destroyed. I just have to convince him..." his words are faltering a bit. He looks to KNightmare. "If you think I am a threat, then challenge me. Away from the crystals." Knightmare shakes her head again, sighing a bit deeper this time, "And that.. proves you are unfit to protect this place. This city was peaceful.. I left because it was /too/ peaceful. Yet you threatened to destroy it... bring violence to it." She points away from the city, "If you think you are a threat then step away.. and let those who defend /all/ this place stood for protect it." Soundwave shakes his head. "I have not threatened the city. I am not a threat to it as of yet. I know you do not want a Decpeticon presence but it was mine before it was yours." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Soundwave. "You can overlook the future when it comes to you being a threat to the city, but not everybody else. Typical." Soundwave pauses. "I have no intensions of harming the city in any way." Knightmare watches Soundwave, "Answer my question, Soundwave. You came to /us/ for help. YOU could not protect it because you swore to server Megatron. Will. You. Defy. Him?" GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Soundwave pauses. "I came to you because Imager wanted your help. Imager is not here anymore. I was just the messanger." he says. "As Megatron has not threatened Harmonex. I do not have to defy him." Delusion holds up a finger. "But that will only last so long as Harmonex remains negligible in his optics. Or a means of placating a loyal servant. If it becomes a distraction... we all know that Megatron will suffer no rivals. That's why we're here. Because we're not beholden to another agenda. We can protect the crystals even when you or Imager or Dust Devil can't. Not to live in, perhaps, but enough to keep others from despoiling them." Soundwave nods "Understood. You both have worked with me long enough to know the answer to the ultimate question you are asking." he says. "If Megatron came here and said the city was posing a threat. Or if Optimus Prime said the same to Dust Devil or Imager.." He said. "I would become a threat at that stage." he admits. "The only time I can concieve denying Megatron outright is if he threatened one of two things. Harmonex...as of yet. Is not on that list." Knightmare shifts a hand, "YET.. Souundwave, I made you a promise before.." She points at the large rock in the center of the city, with her signature still on it, "I am not forswearing that promis. I /will/ ensure this city's safety to the utter most of my skills, and those of my Daughters who have choosen to follow me here through their own will." Soundwave nods "Understood. I will not threatne your city. Your daughters? I will threaten them only if they threaten mine. I feel the same way about my own creations as you do about theirs. They are one of the two things I would deny Megatron should he choose to destroy them." Delusion nods. "Briefly, Soundwave.. if you want this city and its crystals to remain, you're going to have to learn to share. Because if you shirk your responsibilities too much to the Empire, someone will notice, and use that knowledge against you." She smirks. "I know you don't like the idea of trusting others, but you're going to have to if you want to have your energon and drink it, too." Soundwave pauses. "Understood. I see the other protectors won't leave and there is zero chance of just taking it alone." He says. "As far as trust.." Yes. He does not trust anyone, even Megatron when it coems down to it. He just lets that last bit trail. Knightmare looks at Delusion then back to Soundwave and.. smiles, "If the start a fight they cannot finish, they deserve what falls upon them" Then her face gets more serious, "I will take vengence on them of course." She sighs and shakes her head as she turns to walk away. Dominicon Delusion says, "I do believe he's slightly more reasonable when he's outgunned." Soundwave nods "of course. I do not see many that would start a fight with your team." he sounds very tired all of a sudden. Maybe he thinks he gavea way too much with that conversation. Delusion nods. "Play this right, and you won't have to. But that means getting comfortable with a certain loss of control." She straightens up. "Now, I believe I'll finish the task I came here for, and see to another of those shield emitters." She heads toward the edge of the city. Soundwave doesnt argue with Delusion about the shield emitters for once. "And I will continue protecting the city. And the crystals." Log session ending at 23:37:47 on Monday, 26 November 2018.